Adam
Adam is an LMS tank engine who used to work on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway. The model used for Adam is Wildnorwester's Adam model, found [https://wildnorwester3d.jimdo.com/thomas-content/engines/wellsworth-suddery-railway/ here.] Bio Adam was built by Robert Stephenson and Company in 1882 along with his 28 brothers, he was taken to the London and South Western Railway the same year. In October 23th the construction began on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway, Adam along with Colin and Lily had to use the Sodor and Mainland Railway straps to deliver supplies from The Mainland to the various building sites. When the Company opened Adam, Colin and Lily started running and working. When Toby arrived at the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway, Adam and the others gave him, a less then a welcome. After Duck came to Sodor, Adam and the other LMS engines made fun of his nickname. One day, Diesel had a plan, Adam and Colin went to the Lumber Yard and talked to Henry to attract his attention while both talking to him, Colin's Fireman setting the points against him which knocked him off the rails. When Percy was helping on a important job on his first day, Diesel was working on a plot. Adam with Colin and Douglas was not happy but after Diesel finished the job Adam was happy. aA he helped taking the important job with Diesel and Douglas. Adam was later greeted by Mr. Zorro. When Percy was going to get a deliver from the Mid-Sodor Railway Adam forced Stuart, letting him to take his goods to Brendam, The Nor' Easters called it stealing. But Adam could not keep his mouth shut as he told Percy that he took it, However a Policeman noticed that and forced them to stop him. Adam was forced to return to Tidmouth where he and Percy and their crews had a chat. In the end Adam was revealed to not stealing his train and Percy took his train. In Combat, he and Diesel are confronted by Benson while they are trying desperately to sort out the work at Brendam. Benson teases them about Colin's death and Adam rebukes him for it. Later, he volunteers for the army alongside Peter, Lily and Douglas. In Atrocity, he looks into a shed at the old sawmill and is traumatized by what he sees (its unknown what he actually saw). Later, he avenges the death of Colin and Lily by pushing a coach full of prisoners of war into the sea. He refuses to admit his wrongdoing and the platoon is split, then given a discharge. In Aftermath, he continued his refusal to admit he was wrong in drowning the coach full of Nazi prisoners. But when he was chastised by the Mid-Sodor Railway's new porter (his brother being one of Adam's victims), Adam felt horrible. Livery Adam is the traditional W&S burgundy with gold lining, gold dome, and "W&S" written on his tanks and the number 3 written on his bunker in gold. Basis Adam, as his name implies, is a Adams Radial Tank engine. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Prologue * Percy * Legality * Fire * Branch Lines (cameo) * Mainline (cameo) * Scrap * Ghost (does not speak) * Luck (appeared in a flashback) Season 2 * Thief * Affection * Parade Season 3 * Aftermath * Replacements * Reshuffle * Books * Trial Sodor Shorts * Song (cameo) Specials * Non-Faceless Vehicles * A History of its Railways Trivia * Adam is not to be confused with Adams from the Railway Series. * Adam is presented as Zak from TUGS. * Adam is age 57 in The Stories of Sodor. * He is now the only surviving engine of the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, as Lily and Colin have died. Gallery Adam.jpg|Adam's basis See Also Category:LMS Category:Characters Category:W&S Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Early steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Midis Category:4-4-2 Category:Old Characters